


Harry Potter and the Yule Ball One-Shots (Season 2)

by TicciToby334



Series: Harry Potter and the Yule Ball One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Many Genderbends, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334
Summary: Same premise as season 1, only with more girls. A lot more girls... Enjoy!





	Harry Potter and the Yule Ball One-Shots (Season 2)

Hey, all! I'm sorry for posting a one-shot that isn't what you all voted for. But, sadly, the Ao3's Abuse Center hid this story due to it not having 'fan-content'. At the moment of the email they sent me, the only thing of this story was the poll list of girls that you guys wanted me to write for. Which didn't count as 'fan-content'. I apologize to those who were hoping for someone else. Anyways, enjoy!

~~

Despite the fact that it was the dead of midwinter, rain pounded down on everything in Hogwarts. And it was a momentous occasion for the only occupant of the castle who was outside in the pouring rain, with lightning streaking across the sky and thunder booming in the distance. This young man’s name is Hadrian Potter, but goes by Harry.

The reason for him to be out in the pouring rain is because he was waiting for his date to the Yule Ball to arrive. He tapped his foot idly while expertly twirling around a knife that he had gotten from his date a long while ago. Now, here he sat, waiting for her. Every once in a while he would hear the mutterings of people as the watched him through the windows of the castle. He didn’t care. Never did after his visit to the Americas when he was younger. Where he met his mate.

He grinned when he heard the fluttering of fabric and the soft clicking of boots on stone. He stood, standing straighter than ever before. He had grown in the years since he had met her, but the most prominent difference happened last summer. He was taller, and bulkier with muscle. Though not the size of a bodybuilder, he was still the most built student of Hogwarts. Even his large leather overcoat and slacks were tight on his body. He sheathed the blade into its holster at his hip and walked forwards to meet the love of his life. As he left the minimal protection of the stone arches in the courtyard, he felt his long black hair, tied into a wolf’s tail, get soaked as he moved.

He smiled and offered his hand to the seemingly young woman with dark brown eyes, gently kissing her porcelain hand like a gentleman while giving a mischievous wink fit for a Marauder. “Milady Selene, how wonderful it is for you to grace us with your presence” he said, trying to hid his chuckle.

Selene, the woman before Harry, snorted in a very unladylike manner. “Come, now, Harry. You know that I’m not royalty of any type” she said, rolling her eyes.

He simply smirked. “You’re right. You’re a goddess, my love” he said, standing up straight and offering his arm. “Shall we?” He asked. She giggled and nodded, wrapping her arm through his.

“We shall” she replied, moving along with him as they walked through foyer towards the Great Hall.

~~

As the massive doors to the Great Hall swung open, the festivities went on as per usual, though some people turned to see who walked in late. Harry smiled at Selene and moved forwards, leading her to the dance floor as the Champion’s Dance was announced. He lead her into a very simple waltz, moving in time with the music with such grace and fluidity that it seemed as if they were floating across the stone.

Selene smiled up at Harry, who was a full head taller than her, as he gave her a twirl, holding her hand above her head. And for the first time in her undead life, the Death Dealer felt alive.

~~

Hours past and while the others took breaks, Harry and Selene didn’t take any. They didn’t need to, after all. A vampiress and a hybrid could do any strenuous activity for hours without rest, thus dancing was a walk in the park for them. As the final dance ended, Harry bent Selene back, her long black hair brushing the floor as he did, leading to applause from the Hall. He brought her back up, their bodies pressed together as they breathed in each other’s smell, the love of each other getting stronger with each passing moment. Harry lead them away from the Hall and into a secluded corner of the castle, away from prying eyes.

~~

As Harry closed the closet door, he was attacked by a rather heated set of kisses. With a deep, guttural growl that rumbled through his chest, he pushed the smaller vampire to the door and kissed her with a deep, primal passion. He let his vampiric side take over as he sunk his teeth into her bare, porcelain neck and drank deeply from his mate. To him, she tasted like everything good in the world; chocolate, sugar, Italian ice cream, etc.

She let out a gasp as painful pleasure ran through her, before she returned the favor, sinking her fangs into his tanned skin and drank. To her, he tasted how he smelled; earthy, like a forest, with spices of unknown variety mixed in. Wild, feral. Dangerous. And oh, how she loved it.

~~

This rendezvous in the closet led to a long night - and day - of passion between the two immortals. And the next day. And the next. When they go at it, they go for a long, long time.

~~~~

Hello, all! Number one Proxy, TicciToby334 here. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Yule Ball One-Shots, Season 2! I had a lot of fun writing this. Anyways, as always, Read and Review, follow me, etc. Make sure to vote below which girl you want next. Peace. (|-\\\\\\-)

Nora West-Allen (The Flash)  
Larna Dane (Gifted)  
Sophie Frost (Gifted)  
Cheryl Blossom (Riverdale)  
Brunnhilde [Valkyrie] (Marvel, Thor)  
Molly (Runaways)  
Female! Daedric Princes (Nocturnal, Meridia, Sanguine, Peryite, Sheogorath, Hircine, Clavicus Vile, Hermaus Mora, Molag Bal, Mehrunes Dagon, Boethia, Namira, Azura, Malacath, Mephala, Vaermina) (Skyrim)  
Squirrel Girl (Marvel)  
Spider-Gwen (Marvel)  
Storm (Marvel)  
Lady Death (Marvel, Harry Potter, Celtic Mythology)  
Persephone (Greek Mythology)  
Aphrodite (Greek Mythology)  
Shego (Kim Possible) - Will be joined with Kim  
Kim Possible (Kim Possible) - Will be joined with Shego  
Poison Ivy (DC)  
(Almost) All Versions of Supergirl (DC)  
Captain Marvel (Marvel)  
Female Dovahkiin (All Races; Khajiit, Bosmer, Dunmer, Altmer, Orismer, Redguard, Nord, Breton, Argonian) (Skyrim)  
Teen! Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls)  
Starfire (DC)  
Hope (Final Fantasy XIII)  
Fang (Final Fantasy XIII)  
Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)  
Vanille (Final Fantasy XIII)  
Various Creepypasta Girls (Creepypasta)  
Female! Alduin (Skyrim)  
Nix (inFAMOUS 2) - Will join with Kuo  
Kuo (inFAMOUS 2) - Will join with Nix  
Bloody Mary (inFAMOUS: Festival of Blood)  
Rachel + Max + Chloe (Life is Strange)  
Alice + Rain (Resident Evil)  
Loki (Marvel  
)Hela (Marvel)  
Sienna Khan (RWBY)  
Weiss Schnee (RWBY)  
Blake Belladonna (RWBY)  
Ruby Rose (RWBY)  
Lashawna (Total Drama)  
Weeping Angel (Doctor Who)  
River Song (Doctor Who) - Will be joined with the Doctor, then Amy  
13th Doctor (Doctor Who) - Will be joined with River  
Amy Pond (Doctor Who) - Will be joined with River  
Other Doctor Who Companions (Doctor Who)  
Raven Branwen (RWBY)  
Evie Frye (Assassin’s Creed: Syndicate)  
Seris Victoria (Hellsing Ultimate Abridged)  
Major (Ghost in the Shell)  
Yuki (Sword Art Online)  
Rukia (Bleach)  
Yoinichi (Bleach)  
Girlycard (Hellsing Ultimate Abridged)  
Sailor Moon  
Misty (Pokemon)  
Azula + Ty Lee + Mei (Avatar: The Last Airbender)  
Melanie Martinez  
Kali Belladonna (RWBY)  
Winter Schnee (RWBY)  
Raven Branwen (RWBY)


End file.
